


【1827】恋が実る

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: 恋情开花结果
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【1827】恋が実る

**Author's Note:**

> ·180X270  
> ·OOC注意  
> ·手癌注意

泽田纲吉原本对樱花并没有什么特别的想法。

在那个奇怪的婴儿家庭教师到来之前，母亲的奈奈虽然每一年都会进行赏樱的准备，但其实没有一年留下过美好的回忆，所以那个时候的泽田纲吉对于樱花，甚至还有点排斥。

家庭教师到来，身边也聚集了越来越多的人之后，赏花虽然成为了每年的惯例，但对于日本人来说，那也是理所当然的日常光景，所以那个时候的泽田纲吉对于樱花也没有什么特别的感想。

直到他继承了第十代首领，来到了意大利。

完全不同的气候和文化，让远离家乡的实感每一天都在增强，比起高大的棕榈和尖塔的彩绘玻璃，低矮的木质建筑和柔软的粉色花瓣反倒成了稀有而让人怀念的事物。

于是能够看见樱花的场所，对于泽天纲吉来说也就成为了特别的地方。

狱寺和山本因为相同的任务而前往了南非，大哥则是因为拳击比赛而去了美国，库洛姆则一如既往地和骸那边的人一起不知所踪，难得没有任何守护者跟在身边，泽天纲吉一脸悠闲地坐在木制的回廊边，享受着精致的枯山水和盛放的垂枝樱。

嗯，果然这样才有春天的感觉啊。

放下了手中的茶杯，泽田纲吉取下了领带，并解开了紧扣的衬衣扣子，带着悠闲的心情闭上眼撑住身体，微微后仰，让已经染上了暖意的风随意地掠过自己的身体。

不过下一秒，那份暖意就被贴在颈边冰冷金属取代了。

“你还真当这里是你自己的基地了吗？再随意进出的话就咬杀你。”

并没有改变身体的姿势，泽田纲吉睁开眼，看着从上方俯视着自己的人。

黑色的短发垂落，轮廓分明的脸上依旧带着似笑非笑的表情，黑色的眼中印入浅浅的棕色。

于是他微微笑了起来。

“欢迎回来，云雀学长……话是这么说，但你现在不是应该在日本吗？”

把关于未来的计划和会发生的事情告诉入江正一和云雀恭弥，并向他们寻求了帮助是发生在两个星期之前的事情。

虽然说了会自己行动，但云雀恭弥还是默认了在并盛建造地下基地的计划，并因此前往了日本，所以要是没有记错的话，这个人应该在下周，与日本分部的人决定了初步草图以后才会返回才是。

“因为我不在所以放松警惕自由出入了吗？泽田纲吉，你胆子不小啊。”

看着对方完全无动于衷的表情，云雀恭弥冷哼了一声，收回了双拐在他的旁边坐了下来。

“只是因为樱花开的太好了所以我不自觉地……毕竟平时也不会有人过来，这么漂亮的樱花要是没有人看的话，也太可惜了。”

转过头，泽天纲吉看向庭院中盛放的樱花。

有着茂盛枝杈的花朵在庭院的一角盛放着，风吹起的时候簌簌落下的花瓣就好像晴空下的粉雪，一片片被卷入空中，然后落在庭院白色波纹的石头之间。

柔软、坚韧而又易碎，那样的景象跟什么东西过于相像，于是云雀恭弥不由自主地看向了身边的人。

大概是注意到了那样的视线，原本在看着花的人转过头来，棕色的眼睛在对上他视线的同时，带上了笑意：“这么说起来，云雀学长已经不讨厌樱花了吗？”

温和的声音，不再战战兢兢的举止，仅仅只是几年的时间，原本像是兔子一样的人已经成长得如同一只收敛起尖爪的狮子，但那一份会关注所有人情况的天真和愚蠢看上去却一直没什么变化。

“布置这个庭院的人是草壁，不是我。”

“嗯……我倒是不觉得草壁学长会做出让云雀学长讨厌的事情。”

从一边的盘子里翻起新的茶杯，泽天纲吉在里面注满了颜色澄澈的茶汤，然后递了过去。

“随你怎么说。”

伸出手，云雀恭弥接过了茶杯。

“日本分部的地下基地下周就可以开工了。”

“好快！诶？可是我还没有收到任何报告？”

“由我带回来了……草壁。“

“在。”

纸门被拉开的声音传来。

“草壁学长，好久不见。”

“好久不见，泽田先生，这是关于日本分部的地下基地建设资料。请您过目。”

“谢谢。”

轻轻欠了欠身，递出了书类文件之后，身着西装的人再次消失在了走廊上。

这么一看，云雀学长和草壁学长还真的是刚刚才回来的啊……

“云雀学长要先去休息一下吗？长途飞机回来已经很累了吧。”

随手翻看了一下厚厚的资料夹，泽田纲吉偏了偏头。

“嗯……说得也是。”并没有想要掩饰疲惫的意思，云雀恭弥打了个呵欠：“那我就稍微休息一下好了。”

侧过身，云雀恭弥伸手拨开了旁边人手上的资料，然后就这样直接倒下身体，枕在了泽田纲吉的腿上。

“云……云雀前辈……？！”

完全没有料到对方会突然这样睡下来，泽田纲吉手忙脚乱地抓住了被推开的文件，然后有些不知所措地僵在了原地。

“你就那样把文件看完吧，有问题的地方直接指出来。”

丝毫无不觉得自己的做法有什么问题，云雀恭弥调整了一下自己的姿势。

“咦？但……但是……休息的话还是用枕头会比较好吧？男人的大腿什么的……睡起来以后云雀学长你可能会颈椎疼痛……”

“吵死了，专心看你的报告。”

银色的长拐一秒抵在了泽田纲吉的下颚。

“非常抱歉……”

泽田纲吉立刻安静了下来。

冷哼了一声，云雀恭弥收回了双拐，闭上了眼睛。

泽田纲吉听见了自己的心跳。

躺在自己腿上的那个人身上还有着来自异国的清冷味道，连日的奔波已经让他的眼出现了淡淡的阴影，比想象中还要长的睫毛轻轻扇动了一下，睡得似乎不是很安稳的样子。

看着那张脸，他感到自己的脸上无可抑制地升起了热度，于是泽田纲吉深吸了一口气，用文件将那张脸与自己的视线隔开。

暖春的池水静静流动着，偶尔让竹惊鸟发出“叩咚”的声音。并不刺眼的阳光透过纸张落下，模模糊糊地显现出文件另一侧的内容。

圆形的装置在他的脸上投下阴影。

于是他想起来两周前，他们在彭格列首领办公室的对话。

“你会死吗？”

云雀恭弥伸出手，触碰了那页薄薄的纸。

“那只是其中一种可能性而已，我只是想把准备做到最好。”

掀开了纸张，低下头的人露出了一如既往安心却又疏远的笑容。

然后那一天，他也是用同样的表情，说出了“请为我准备好棺木”的话语。

云雀恭弥多多少少感到了一些烦躁。

“这样就好吗？你并不是这种角色吧，泽田纲吉。”

“啊哈哈，在云雀学长看来，我又是什么样的角色啊？”

苦笑了起来，泽田纲吉挠了挠脸颊，然后再次看向了庭院里的樱花。

“嗯……但是，多少还是会觉得有些遗憾呢。就算计划成功，‘这一个未来’也不会存在了吧。”

和同伴一起共享的红酒，经历过的战斗，舞宴上的欢笑，地中海的湿润和带有咸味的空气，在另一个未来，这些东西或许都将不复存在。

就连现在这样，和云雀恭弥一同度过的悠闲春日，和对他抱有的情感，在这之后也或许就会消失无踪。

对于泽田纲吉来说，这些不会被再次重复的回忆，才是无可替代的珍宝。

在那个有着美丽月色的夜晚体验到的心动，直到现在也让内心的震动无法平息。

风再度吹了起来，让柔软的花瓣落到了那个人的额头。

就像是在追寻着那一份转瞬即逝的颜色，泽田纲吉弯下腰，轻轻地亲吻了那一片落樱。

深色的瞳孔猛地收缩，云雀恭弥有些难以置信地伸出手，盖住了自己的额头。

“这大概是最后一次了，云雀学长你就原谅我吧。”

依旧有着笑容的脸上浮现出红晕，但那双眼中却氤氲了仿佛下一秒就会溢出的水汽。

对于眼前的人来说，这大概已经是最大的努力了吧。

于是云雀恭弥勾起了唇角。

“你还真是个迟钝的笨蛋啊。”

肩膀被按住，大腿上的重量消失，还没等泽田纲吉做出任何反应，他就这样直接被人往地上按了下去。

“诶？”

没被握住的资料脱手而出，白色的纸张纷飞在了空中。

然后在落下的大片白色中，他的嘴唇被人吻住了。

灼热而又柔软，覆盖而上的身体带着春天雨水的润泽和淡淡的和香，然后那双总是充满杀意和冷光的眼中印入了他睁大了眼睛的模样。

“你想做的，应该是这种事情吧，泽田纲吉。”

浅尝而止的吻很快结束，压在他上方的人抬起身来。

这一次，他非常清晰地从那个人的脸上，看到了充满了侵略意味却又温柔的笑意。

“说得……也是。”

于是他伸出手，环住了对方的脖颈。

春日的花朵依旧在温暖的晴空下绽放着。

庭院的走廊边，两道黑色的身影渐渐交叠在了一起……

作者有话要说：

这绝对是我嗑的最白月光的CP，没有之一。

十年前写到十年后才第一次接吻简直难以置信。

总之虽然已经过了十年，但还是让他们终于有了一个吻。

老母亲我可以安息了（躺


End file.
